Relação Muda
by Sayusu
Summary: Eles sabem que se amam, mas a sua relação é muda [Springles]


Esta fic foi escrita pela minha irmã. Ela pediu-me para postar aqui apesar de estar postada noutros sites, por isso já sabem, está aqui com o total conhecimento dela e é da sua autoria.  
Espero que gostem ^-^

* * *

O dia estava escuro e nublado. Poucas pessoas andavam por aquela zona. E as pessoas que passavam por ali, nem ligavam à rapariga sentada em cima de uma árvore a ler um livro. Bem pelo menos era isso que parecia aos olhos de inocentes.

Sasha, tinha calhado a sua vez de fazer vigia. Ela podia estar vestida como uma pessoa normal, mas tinha varias armas ao seu alcance caso fosse preciso.

Os tempos estavam complicados, e todo o cuidado era pouco. Todos andavam stressados e nervosos. Sempre a espera do próximo aviso, sempre a espera da próxima ordem, sempre a espera que algo desse mal e tivessem de fugir de novo.

Ela ainda tentava as vezes manter um ambiente mais calmo, mas era complicado quando ela própria já não se sentia segura.

- Sasha. – Alguém a chama. Rapidamente pega num punhal e olha para baixo vendo Connie acenando-lhe feliz.

Com os passares dos meses, principalmente desde que entram para o Survey Cops, aos poucos todos os restantes do 108 esquadrão, tinham-se unido. Mas por muito que fosse unidos, havia grupos. Sasha e Connie tinham-se aproximado muito um do outro, durante esse tempo.

Eles faziam de tudo para tentar manter um ambiente mais calmo e um bocado alegre. E era uma vitória para eles quando conseguiam.

Sasha, pega no seu arco e flechas que tinha escondidos, e desce da árvore, com o maior cuidado possível. Mas a poucos metros do chão, o ramo onde tinha acabado de apoiar o pé, parte-se, fazendo-a cair. Mas não chega a embater no chão. Connie tinha sido rápido a ajuda-la.

- Obrigada. – Diz alegremente, tentando disfarçar o rubor da face. Connie tinha crescido muito neste tempo. Agora era praticamente da mesma altura da amiga.

- Sabes o que trouxe para ti? – Pergunta, mas sem esperar resposta. Rapidamente estende um saco para a frente da rapariga.

- Woo pão. Eu estava esfomeada. – Rapidamente começa a comer, oferecendo metade ao amigo. – Onde conseguiste isto?

- Uma senhora deu-me. Ela tem passado sempre por mim quando estou a fazer vigia. Ela normalmente conversa comigo.

- Da próxima agradece por mim.

Os dois voltam a caminhar ate à casa onde estavam escondidos. Faziam o caminho mais longo, e diferente daqueles que iriam seguir o turno por eles.

Sasha para de andar e fica a olhar para o céu a espera de que a qualquer momento, gotas começarem a cair. Connie ao ver a amiga parar, segue o seu exemplo, mas ao contrário da rapariga, ele fica a observa-la com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Ao sentir os olhos sobre si, a rapariga tira os olhos do céu e olha para o amigo. Quando os seus olhos se encontraram, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar, mesmo estando envergonhados.

Em passos lentos, Connie aproxima-se de Sasha, e coloca a mão sobre a sua face, acariciando-a com o polegar. Ambos sabiam que nutriam sentimentos um pelo outro que ia para além da simples amizade. Mas nenhum tinha confessado nada ao outro. Apenas sabiam.

- Nós vamos sair desta. Passe-se o que passar. Aconteça o que acontecer eu estou aqui para ti. – Diz Connie sem parar de acarinhar a cara da rapariga.

- Eu sei. – Sasha abraça o rapaz, ficando os dois ali abraçados, esquecendo-se por momentos todos os problemas a sua volta.

- És importante para mim. – Sussurra Connie antes de lhe beijar a testa. Mas Sasha não o deixa afastar.

Sem pedir autorização, beija-lhe os lábios. Ambos entregaram-se ao beijo que tanto gostavam. Não era o primeiro e nem seria o último. Já conheciam bem o sabor de cada um. E podia-se dizer que eram viciados nele.

Não era como se tivessem alguma relação oficial. Ate porque as trocas de carinho não passavam de momentos íntimos. Eles tinham uma relação muda. Nenhum confessava, não assumiam-se namorados. Apenas sabiam que um era do outro.

Ambos tinham em mente que se entregassem mais, e aquilo tornava-se intenso, caso algum deles morrer, a dor seria pior. Assim apenas aproveitavam o momento sem promessas e sem sonhos para o futuro.

- Também és importante para mim. – Sussurra Sasha, quando se afasta do rapaz.

- É melhor irmos, antes que mandem a comitiva toda a nossa procura.- Connie pega na mão da rapariga e voltam a andar. Iam aproveitar aquele toque de mãos mais um pouco. Também não seria aquele gesto que significaria algo.

Eles apenas queriam aproveitar os segundos que tinham um com o outro.

**Fim**


End file.
